What a Crazy Occasion!
by Wos99944
Summary: It's Mother's Day! And two kids, Tetsuya and Ellen wanted to give their mother a surprise. With the help of their cheeky father of course. Yullen! OOC and a pair of OCs.


Summary: It's Mother's Day! And two kids, Tetsuya and Ellen wanted to give their mother a surprise. With the help of their cheeky father of course. Yullen! OOC and a pair of OCs.

Right, a whole new one-shot story again in celebration of Mothers' Day! Yesterday is finally the day where mothers can finally sit down and sip a cup of tea or coffee, watching their favourite show, or should I say, their favourite yaoi stories in Fanfiction? Or perhaps found an interesting story to read here at this website? Okay, okay. Stop with the speech. Here you go, guys! Another yullen one-shot story, T-rated, thank you. I've already written an M-rated for Labour Day. Do check it out if you "like it rough". Wink, wink. So yeah, back to the main topic, I hereby publish this story as Mother Day's Special in celebration of Mother Days! Sorry for being a day late! With that, let's begin!

One-shot:

"Tetsuya! Ellen! It's time to wake up!" Their mother shouts through the hallway from the kitchen. Their mother has just finished cooking breakfast for the family and now is washing his hands so that he can check on his sleeping kids. He has white, spiky hair rear to the end with a scar on his face, starting from an upside down pentagram on his forehead to his right cheeks. He also has a pair of silver eyes.

"Tetsuya! Ellen!" Their mother shouts again but with no response. He quickly rushes up the stairs and walks casually into Tetsuya's room. "Tetsuya?" Inside Tetsuya's room, is a four-sided wall painted in gothic-red with a small British bed at the side end of the corner near the window. On the bed, lies a kid no more than five snoring away. He has raven, midnight long hair and with delicate skin as white as snow.

"Tetsuya? Wake up. It's time for breakfast." The mother cries as he shakes Tetsuya lightly. Tetsuya yawns as he opens his silver eyes.

"Good morning, Mom…" Tetsuya said as he sits up on his bed.

"Good morning, young man." His mother smiles at him warmly. "Go to your bathroom and wash your face and brush your teeth." Tetsuya nods as he follows his mother's orders.

The mother heaves a sigh of relief. "That leaves Ellen then…"

"Mom? Where are you?" A girl shouts across the hallway from the kitchen. She has white long hair like her mother and midnight eyes like her father; she looks as though she is panicking without her mother in the kitchen.

"Yes, honey! I'm here in Tetsuya's room." The mother cries as he rushes down the stairs and found his wonderful daughter on the verge of tears. "Don't worry, mother's not going anywhere."

"B-But you're sick today!" Ellen starts sniffing as she tries to resist crying again. Her father will mock her for crying all the time.

"You're sick, mom?" Tetsuya was surprised when he heard Ellen said his mother is sick. His mother never gets sick before.

"Yes, I'm sick today." The mother smiles sadly. "So I can't celebrate Mother's Day with you two or even Kanda."

"Not fair!" Tetsuya cries as he whines for the sickness to go away.

"Indeed it isn't fair." A male said by the kitchen door. He has dark, long, raven midnight hair with a pair of dark eyes. "Why does my Moyashi has to be sick on such a wonderful occasion?"

"It's Allen, BaKanda." Allen pouts as he resumes his talk with his two kids. "I know how you feel, but let mother rest for a few hours and mother will be fine. Okay?"

Tetsuya and Ellen nod slightly as they start eating their breakfast quietly.

"See? Moyashi? You've disappointed the kids. I told you not to get yourself caught in the rain last night!" Kanda scowls as he scolds Allen lightly.

"But I'm trying to save the poor kitten!" Allen gasps. "It's drowning in the river!"

"Yes, and you just had to catch a cold and got yourself sick in the middle of the night with no clinics open." Kanda rolls his eyes.

"Okay, I'm sorry." Allen said sarcastically. "I'm sorry for saving a poor kitten. I'm sorry for getting myself wet during the heavy rain last night. And I'm sorry for getting myself…" Allen starts coughing heavily. Kanda gives him a pat on his back. "I'm fine, JerKanda."

"Stop your sarcasms and just go to the bedroom to rest." Kanda demands as he points up the staircase.

"B-But…" Allen was about to use his puppy eyes when he was convinced by Kanda standing firm in his decision.

"No Buts!" Kanda narrows his eyes, glaring at Allen. "Go!" Allen looks sad as he nods his head and obeys Kanda's demand.

"Right, time to get this house fucked once and for all." Kanda grins devilishly as he stares evilly at Ellen and Tetsuya.

"So does that mean we can help, papa?" Said Ellen who's looking at him with cheeky eyes while Tetsuya just sighs.

"Let's do this." Kanda smirks as he gets the weapons out, having the looks of unsealing all sorts of chaos in the house.

"Achoo!" Allen sneezes as he rubs his nose. "That's strange; I sense something is going to go from bad to worse. Hopefully Kanda and the kids won't do anything like burning down the house while I'm asleep." Allen slowly goes to sleep. Hoho, he has no idea what he has gotten himself into. As the saying goes, "Speaking of the devil".

"P-Papa, the area here is clean, over!" Ellen cries as she finished folding her clothes, clean up her room and making her bed tidy.

"Alright, how about you, Tetsuya? Over!" Kanda shouts at the door in front of him.

"Everything's under control! Over!" Tetsuya said in a strict-mannered as he finished doing the final touches to his room.

"Great, now let's prepare lunch for today." Kanda smirks as he places the ingredients in front of him. Tetsuya and Ellen look at each other cautiously. They remember the last time their father had laid his hands on the kitchen. It has been a total disaster.

During lunch:

"I'm shocked to say that the house is clean without even a single spot dust." Allen said surprisingly as he walks down the staircase to prepare late lunch but was already done so by Kanda. "So where did you pack the food from? How much does it cost altogether?"

"Nope, Papa cooks it himself." Ellen smiles at Allen as she sits quietly at her stool. Allen looked shocked when his brain tries to processes what Ellen has just said. He looks at Tetsuya to confirm his doubt. Tetsuya nods, confirming Allen's suspicion.

"And I see that you've recovered fully, Moyashi." Kanda said casually as he removes his kitchen apron. "Are you feeling better?"

"Y-Yeah, but I may still have to rest in bed. I'm sorry, kids." Allen looks at them apologetically as he scratches the back of his head. Tetsuya and Ellen immediately look sad as the family start having their lunch quietly. Once Allen's finished with his, he places his plates back to the sink and return back to his bedroom to rest more.

Just then, Kanda has a brilliant idea coming up. He grins to himself as he starts sharing his plans with the two kids. Ellen and Tetsuya had no idea what this plan has something to make Allen better, but they will try.

"Hey, Tetsuya! Stop rubbing. You're too young to rub such stuff." Kanda's voice can be heard throughout the hallway. Wait, what Is Kanda implying? What was Tetsuya rubbing? Allen was seen widening his eyes as he listens quietly in his bedroom as to what Kanda has just said.

"But Papa," Tetsuya whines. "It feels so good to rub. It makes me happy." Allen swears that his face is as pale as paper. Is he what he is thinking about?

"Papa, a little help here, please?" Ellen cries as she moans. "I-I don't know how to do it."

"Papa, can I help her?" Tetsuya asks innocently. Allen's veins are threatening to explode when it finally did with Kanda's response.

"Okay, but don't be too rough on your sister. It's her first time after all." Kanda sounds as though he was enjoying this when Allen immediately makes his way down and screams at Kanda.

"BaKanda! What the hell have you been doing to the kids? Don't you know they're still too young…" Allen's voice starts drifting off when he watches the display in front of him. Instead of what he thought it was, Tetsuya was just helping Ellen to rub the plates clean so the plate won't get dirty. Tetsuya was just enjoying his house chore set by Kanda.

"Moyashi, are you thinking of something dirty?" Kanda chuckles as he watches Allen's face slowly turn red.

"N-Nothing. It's just that I thought you're being a jerk again." Allen tries to hide the fact that he was indeed thinking of such but to no avail.

"My, my. Moyashi, seems like Lavi is here to fetch the kids." Kanda comments when he heard a car horn outside their house.

"For what?" Allen was surprised.

"To give ourselves our own time so we can enjoy this thoroughly." Kanda smirks as he sends the kids on their way. "Now, shall we begin?" Soon, the house is filled with Allen's screams.

"Is Mama going to be okay?" Ellen and Tetsuya ask, being worried for their mother.

"Don't worry; this is the best Mothers' Day gift that your Mama ever has." Lavi grins. "Thanks to you kids and your father. Especially your father."

"Yeah right." Lavi said to himself mentally. "Your Mama is so not going to walk for a couple of weeks."

Right, so do you guys like it? Allen has a serious misunderstanding here, I know. He thought that Kanda was teaching bad things to the kids at such a young age. Not funny enough fpr some of you guys, perhaps? But do give your comments on this story or perhaps some suggestions to make my next story better by reviewing on this story. So I can improve better, but of course, I did state that my grammar sucks, so that's one thing I can't improve on. So yeah…nice of you guys to be here! Over and out!


End file.
